Star Crossed
by twilight.equals.love
Summary: Bella and Edward's lives are going perfectly togethor until the Volturi step in and Bella must make a descision that will determine the fate of her new family. Can Bella be Superman instead of Lois Lane?
1. Breaking the News

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable Twilight characters. They are all the amazing Stephanie Meyers. **

**This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think. This story picks up right after Eclipse. I'll update regularly. **

**Bella's P.O.V. **

Chapter 1

Breaking the News

My steps seemed to drag and my heart thumped loudly in my chest as I walked as slowly as possible to the front door. Edward held my hand tightly, reassuring me as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. I could hear the buzz of the TV as I opened the door. Charlie poked his head out into the hallway. He smiled at me before shooting an annoyed glance at Edward.

"Hey Bells," he said warmly before giving Edward a curt nod.

I think he was half expecting what was about to come. Ever since Billy had clued him in to the fact that he was about to lose me. His eyes always held a faint glimmer of anxiety when I left the house. I knew he was wondering if he would see me again.

"Dad," I started slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Yea," Charlie replied, his brow furrowing as he led us into the family room.

Edward and I sat on the couch as he dropped himself into an old armchair. I prepared myself, hoping that Charlie's gun wasn't loaded.

"Dad, we have something to tell you," I started.

Charlie cut me off, "Please don't tell me your pregnant Bella."

"What? No!" I exclaimed surprised.

"Oh, alright then. Continue," Charlie said, looking relieved.

"Dad. Edward proposed," I blurted out, waiting for the reaction that was sure to come.

"Proposed what?" asked Charlie.

Was he serious? Was he kidding? Could he really not get what I was saying or trying to say or was he just trying to block out what I meant.

"Edward asked me to marry him," I smiled, "And I said yes."

Charlie just stared at me and then turned his gaze on Edward, "You what?"

"Charlie, I love your daughter more than anything in the entire world. I would give my soul for her," Edward said passionately, squeezing my arm.

Charlie's jaw was hanging open. Checking himself he sat bolt upright and said, "How can you say that?"

Edward looked puzzled, "Excuse me?"

"How dare you say that! You left her! You made her miserable! You have no idea what it was like after you were gone! I thought she was going to go over the edge. Then she goes and has to sort out your MISUNDERSTANDINGS all the way in LA without even telling me! Explain to me exactly how I can trust you with the most important thing in my life when the last time you two got into a fight you left her bleeding and wishing she was dead!" Charlie blazed.

"Charlie, I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did. I was wrong and it was the worst mistake of my entire existence. If I could I would take it back. I never would have left. If I hadn't loved her as much as I do then I probably couldn't have brought myself to leave her. But Charlie, never question my love for Bella. I know that I messed her life up but I only did that because I thought she would be better off without me. I would go to the ends of the earth and beyond for Bella. I would die for her. I hope you can learn to trust me because I need you to know that I would never do anything to hurt her. I learned my lesson Charlie and I won't ever make a stupid mistake like that again," Edward explained, emotion filling his voice.

I sat with Edward's strong, marble arms around me looking into Charlie's eyes. He looked concerned but maybe a little bit happy underneath it all because he knew that what I wanted was Edward. He knew that what I needed most was Edward and despite everything that had happened between us I was positive that I could never live without him again. Charlie, I was sure, could see the pure love and happiness in my eyes mixed with anxiety as I waited for his approval. His gaze seemed to melt as he stared into my eyes.

"Congratulations," he sighed, getting up to give me a hug.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I got up and gave Charlie a hug. Edward seemed happy that Charlie and I were at least on good terms. Breaking away, Charlie turned to Edward. He shook his hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm glad that Bella is going to be happy. I know she loves you and I know you love her too, but if you ever hurt her like that again I will hunt you down myself," Charlie said, with half a grin on his face.

"Don't worry Charlie," smiled Edward, "Bella is my life. I couldn't live without her either."

I smiled as Edward took my hand again. Charlie glanced down at my left hand, where my glittering engagement ring, that had belonged to Elizabeth Mason, sat and would stay for the rest of my human- and vampire- life.

"So," Charlie said.

I grinned, "What?"

"Have you broken the news to Renee yet?" he laughed.

I gulped, "One parent at a time dad, one parent at a time."

He laughed. "Don't worry Bells. She'll come around eventually. You should probably let her know soon though, or else Alice will beat you to it?"

"Alice?" I asked, surprised that he knew she was planning the wedding.

"Yea, I heard her talking to Esme about planning a wedding. I actually thought it was hers though. She and that Jasper kid are a good couple. So, I assume she was talking about yours?"

"Yup. She was," I said.

After a short-lived conversation Edward and I left. We drove, silently in the Volvo, both knowing where we were going without saying anything to one another. I was happy that Charlie was accepting this. I was ecstatic that Edward had openly professed his love for me in so many words- words that I would hold him to for the rest of eternity. Edward pulled over by the side of the highway. Before I could have opened my own door he had scooped me up and was standing in front of the forest. He smiled, kissing my forehead before he bolted off at lightening speed towards our meadow. Our perfect, beautiful, timeless meadow.


	2. The Accident

DONT OWN A THING :( :P

We sat silently, the wind blowing through the meadow, grass bending around us. Edward held me against his marble body, sending shivers down my spine. I was glad that Charlie had come around and now I only had to deal with Renee. I turned to look at Edward, a small smile playing across his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just happy," he replied, holding me closer.

I sighed and sunk back against him, "We should probably go back now."

"Maybe not just yet," Edward replied, turning me to face him.

He brushed his marble lips against mine, holding me close. I broke away and grinned. I rested my head against his chest again. We sat like this, daydreaming in the meadow, losing track of time until the moon peaked up into the sky.

"It's getting late," I said, yawning, "Charlie will be wondering where I am."

"Well if you insist," Edward smiled.

Edward picked me up and ran through the woods. I shut my eyes and held on tight. I was starting to hear the sounds of cars on the road that we had pulled off on now. Edward stopped suddenly before we broke through the line of trees and put me down. He looked at me with a sad and worried look on his face. I knew that something bad had happened.

"Bella," Edward said lightly, taking my hand.

I broke away and walked through the line of trees. There in front of me was a sight I wished I hadn't seen. Something I wished that never happened. On the road was a motorcycle; broken in two and not so far ahead of me was a body. The stench of blood was revolting but I walked forward, tears filling my eyes. How could this have happened? Jacob lay across the road, broken and bleeding. His arm was missing and he had multiple slashes up and down his neck, all in the shape of crescent moons. I knew that it was probably too late. Vampire venom could kill werewolves if they were bitten enough times. They could no longer heal as the venom sank in, slowly killing them. I broke down on the road sobbing. Edward pulled me up from the pavement and hugged me, whispering how sorry he was in my ear.

Jake could be dead and it was because I had known him. It was somewhat my fault. I shouldn't have been so selfish and kept him as close as I did. I should have broken things off earlier; at least then he would never have been killed by a vampire. That's when it hit me. Who was the vampire responsible? It couldn't be one of the Cullen's. Could it?

Edward had pulled out his cell and called Carlysle. This couldn't be happening. As the smell started to get to my head I fainted but I never made contact with the road. Edward picked me up and put me into the passenger seat of his car that he had parked at the side of the road about 50 yards from the accident at lightening speed. He raced back to where Jake lay, and holding his breath he tried to suck the venom out of the bite marks. My head swam as my eyes started to focus again. Carlysle had arrived and was injecting something into Jake's existing arm. Carlysle and Edward carried Jacob to the back seat of Carlysle's car and placed him in. Carlysle got into his seat and sped off. Edward came back to his shiny, silver Volvo and we flew down the highway to the Cullen's home. I was starting to panic as everything sank in. Jake could be dead...

(sorry for the cliffie. i'll update realle soon.)


	3. More Than Life Itself

**DISCLAIMER: I UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.**

I woke up on Edward's couch. I sat upright, steadying myself against the black leather. I swung my shaky legs onto the carpet and stood up. My knees crumbled and I fell back on the couch. I started to hyperventilate. Starting to panic, not knowing what was happening to Jake, I called for Edward. He appeared quickly.

"Bella..." he started.

Tears filling my eyes, "He's dead isn't he? He's dead and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have dragged him along. I should have broken it off so long ago. Then he would have been safe. Then this wouldn't have happened."

"Bella, my Bella, you need to calm down," he said, trying to sooth me, "Jacob is not dead. He's going to be fine."

I stared, shocked. I was sure my jaw had dropped open. Confusion filled my teary eyes.

"What?" I croaked, "But the venom...Shouldn't it have... How did...What happened?"

"Bella, the venom hadn't sunk in yet. We got the venom out and Jacob obviously had healing abilities. His arm is reattaching itself as we speak and he is almost good as new," Edward explained.

I sighed and hugged him tightly. Tears rolled down my face as I thought about how glad I was that Jake was okay. I whispered muffled thanks into Edward's shoulder and he hugged me closer, kissing my forehead. Downstairs I could hear a car pull up and I turned towards the sound.

"That'll be Carlysle," said Edward.

Edward lifted me in his arms and ran down the stairs, knowing that I would probably trip as soon as he put me on the ground. Alice and Carlysle were coming in the door as Edward slipped his arm around my waist, steadying me.

"Bella," Carlysle started, "Jacob is asking to see you."

"He is?" I replied quietly.

"Yes," said Alice, "That dog might have been ticked off that you chose Edward but he still loves you Bella and he needs a friend."

She muttered something about him needing to find some other mangy friends low enough that I could barely make out what she was saying before continuing, "I mean that dog is certainly lucky Edward was there. He saved his life. I mean getting him to Carlysle was one thing but getting all that venom out by yourself was quite another. I don't know how you brought yourself to do it."

Edward shot her a menacing glance before turning to me, his expression softening, "I'll take you to the border if you like."

"Yea, sure," I said going outside and opening the car door, "So you sucked out all the venom just like you did for me?"

Edward was silent.

"You did didn't you?" I asked, "You really saved his life. Even after everything that happened, everything he said you still saved him."

I sat in silence. I wasn't exactly surprised that Edward had saved him but it made me realize how much I loved him. I loved that he was protective of me (usually anyway) and I loved that he was willing to do the impossible to make sure I was happy. Edward glanced at me as he stopped the car at the boundary.

"It was the right thing to do," said Edward simply.

"I love you so much," I said.

Edward just looked at me with his crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Even though you could have just let him die, which I know a few times you would have liked to do, you didn't. You did something incredibly difficult so that I would be happy. And that is one of the many reasons why I love you," I explained.

"Bella, I did that so that you can still choose him. You don't have to damn yourself. Although I hate that dog I know that he would protect you. You can still go back Bella," he said quietly.

"Edward, look at me," I said firmly, waiting for his eyes to meet mine, "You are the best part of my life. The only part that I would die without. I love you more than life itself. I want to be with you forever. I already agreed to marry you. Isn't that enough to clue you into the fact that I am yours forever? And there is nothing you can do about that."

**I have gotten quite a few hits but only 3 reviews. I don't think I'm gunna put the next chapter up until I get 5 more reviews so if you want more please send me some comments. **


	4. Imprint

**Still do not own any recognizable characters. : (**

I walked into La Push, fiddling with the wolf charm on my bracelet. Billy was sitting on his front porch and I walked over to him slowly. His eyes looked worried and angry. When our eyes met he glared at me and wheeled himself down the little ramp so that he could face me."What are you doing here Bella?" he asked coldly.

"Edward said that Jake wanted to see me," I answered.

"This is all your fault. I bet it was one of your precious Cullen's that did this to my poor Jake- and that your fiancé now is it only brought him back so that the treaty would not be broken."

My temper fumed, "How dare you! Edward saved Jake's life and you know it. I know you hate me now Billy but I really can't see any way around that. I am sorry I hurt Jake. I am really; truly sorry because I should have broken things off with him sooner. But I will not apologize for loving Edward and that is all that I have to say about this."

I walked around Billy and went into the house. I didn't slam the door although I would have loved to because first of all this was Billy's house and Jake was still resting. I went into his bedroom to see him sleeping on the bed. His body was still but his face was contorted and twisted as he tried to heal. His eyes opened for a moment when I sat down on the edge of his bed. His arm had grown back and many of the cuts were barely visible.

"Bella?" he asked softly.

"Yea Jake? I'm right here," I replied hesitantly.

"Bella, I...Can you tell him I'm sorry..." he stuttered.

"Yea Jake I'll tell him. But what are you sorry for?"

"For trying to steal you. I'm sorry I tried to break you guys apart but I love you Bella," Jake said slowly.

"Jake...I'm sorry but you know that I love," I started. Then something struck me as odd. Jake was calling me Bella, not Bells. What was going on?

"Bella listen. I have something to tell you," Jake cut me off, "I imprinted! I found her! I found my soul mate!"

I was slightly shocked, "That's wonderful! Who is she?"

Jacob stared at me with an odd expression on his face, almost apologetic. I had a sinking feeling that I knew I wasn't going to like the name that came out of his mouth.

"Well, her name is Jessica," Jake started, "Jessica Stanley."

My jaw dropped, "Jessica Stanley?"

"Yea, she is so amazing and pretty too," Jake sighed.

"Wow. Uhm. Congratulations, but why didn't you imprint on her when you first met her?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes if our soul mate has to overcome some aspect in their life or discover something about themselves then you cannot imprint on them until they have overcome this."

"Wow, I am really happy for you Jake."

"Thanks Bella. That means a lot to me," Jake said, clearly happy that I approved.

I left La Push, walking past a slightly ticked off Billy and called Edward on the cell-phone he had forced into my hand. His car was in front of me in a matter of seconds. I hopped in.

"So, he finally imprinted," I said.

"Yes I heard," Edward said keeping his expression vacant.

"And on Jessica Stanley too," I said, really not being able to picture them together.

"Poor guy," Edward said still watching my face.

"Definitely," I replied, "Oh and he told me to tell you..."

"I already know, love," Edward smiled, "Remember I read his thoughts. You wouldn't expect me to just let my Vampire senses down when you are around a pack of werewolves do you?"

"You know vampire senses really doesn't have the same ring to it as Spidy senses does," I said laughing.

"Ugh, Bella I have told you a hundred times that I wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider," Edward groaned.

"I know that silly. You were bitten by an undead vampire. I think we are going to have to make up a new name for your vampire senses," I laughed.

"We'll see," Edward said with a teasing smile on his face. I kissed his cold, marble lips and he pulled away all too soon. He started the car and soon we were back at the Cullen's house. Alice and Jasper had gone on a little shopping trip, without me for once. Rosalie and Emmet were probably off hunting and Carlisle was out with Esme today. Edward scooped me up and whisked me upstairs, placing me lightly on his long, leather couch.

"So any suggestions for my vampire senses name?" Edward asked playfully.

"Well...not off the top of my head but I'm sure I can come up with something," I replied lightly kissing his cheek.

After our car ride I was in a particularly good mood. Jake was happy and healing. I was happy with Edward. Our wedding was quickly approaching and Alice was actually giving me a weekend without shopping. Edward kissed me passionately and I tangled my fingers in his bronze hair. His topaz eyes were quickly darkening as the intensity of our kiss deepened. He wasn't pulling away. We were nearing his usual break-off point but I was too lost in the kiss to notice that something wasn't right. He hitched my leg around his hip and pulled me back onto the couch. When my eyes found Edward's I broke away. His eyes had changed to the darkest, purest shade of black I had ever seen.

**Hey thanks for the reviews. I would like to know what you guys think about what Bella's vampire powers should be. Thanks. **


	5. Visitors

**still dont own any characters accept for Addison.**

"Edward," I said softly staring into his eyes.

I had to admit he was scaring me a little. His eyes leaked a venomous glare that held me where I sat. He was breathing deeply, obviously trying to regain some control. I was backing away, off the couch slowly towards his door. I could hear Emmett laughing with Rosalie downstairs; they had obviously just finished hunting. I reached the handle of the door and twisted it softly. I took a step and the floor under my foot creaked loudly. Edward's head snapped towards me and I fought the urge to run. He crouched and giving into my state of panic, I slammed the door and flew down the stairs. My foot caught on something as I heard a loud crash behind me. I tripped, crashing down the stairs. Edward was turned towards me, his black eyes cold as he jumped over my head to the bottom of the stairs. Emmett who had heard the commotion came running into the room toppling Edward over and pinning him on the ground. Rosalie right behind him came running in behind him. She tried to catch me but as she reached out her hands I smacked my head off of the last step and slipped from consciousness.

"Bella," said a voice, I was still so dizzy that I couldn't recognize who was talking," Can you hear me?"

I stirred slightly, willing my sleepy eyes to open. I could make out the blurry outlines of a few people. My eyes settled on Edward's worried face as he stroked my hair gently. His eyes were once again topazes. What had just happened? Edward never lost control around me. He told me himself that he had grown desensitized when around me.

"Bella, I am so sorry love. Are you alright?" Edward asked, his musical voice cracking.

I tried to speak but couldn't produce words. My eyes lingered on each of the faces around me. Alice and Jasper were back. Rosalie had a look of disgust on her face as she glared at Edward and Emmett looked like he would gladly pound Edward into a pancake if I gave him permission. As my eyes settled on Edward again I heard Alice say that I was going to slip into unconsciousness again. My eyes swirled and sure enough I found myself in the dark once again. I could feel myself being moved and laid on the couch. I fought the waves of dizziness as hard as I could and forced myself to open my eyes again.

"Edward," I whispered.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry. How could I have let this happen? This is all my fault," He said shaking his head sadly.

"No, actually that would be my fault," said a new, musical voice.

An incredibly beautiful vampire strutted into the room. Even through the waves of dizziness I saw Edward's shocked face as he watched this infinitely gorgeous being stand before him. This vampire was even more beautiful than Rosalie was if that was even possible. Her waist length chestnut hair had streaks of brilliant gold. Her pale skin was practically glowing and her topaz eyes were amazingly large and framed by thick, curled eyelashes. Her body was like the top supermodels in the world and she was probably about 5'11.

I forced myself to sit up, gripping Edward as he pulled me into a sitting position. I was sure my face betrayed all of the emotions I was feeling at this moment...confusion, jealousy and hatred because this vampire was obviously someone that was worthy of my god-like fiancé.

"Addison? What are you doing here in Forks?" Edward asked, searching her face and probably her thoughts too.

"Well I was passing through and couldn't help but notice a lovely little meadow that I remembered so well," she said with a smile on her lips, "And of course I came across the most interesting combination of scents there. I could smell something like freesia I think mixed with the scent of a vampire. I could never forget your scent Edward, even if it is mixed with one from some human girl. I'm so sorry about that little mishap Bella. You see I just couldn't stand to watch my Eddie moon over some little human when I saw you two together. So, I had to see if my powers could rectify the situation."

"What are your powers?" I asked.

"Well I can manipulate the minds of those around me and plant a little seed of desire and need that spreads extremely quickly. Obviously too quickly. I wanted to see if I could get my Eddie back with a little help from my powers but I see that I am too strong. My powers take affect immediately and are no longer slow to set in as they once were."

"Well I would appreciate it if you refrained from using your powers on me in the future," Edward retorted.

"Don't worry I'll try to restrain myself. And I promise not to use them on you Bella," she smiled.

"Oh don't worry. You can't use them on me. My mind is closed to all of your powers. So really even if you wanted to you couldn't control my mind," I replied freely as Edward hugged me closer.

Addison's perfect face fell just a little bit but she quickly picked herself back up, "Well how amazing."

Edward turned me to face him, "How's your head? Are you all right? I called Carlisle and he's on his way so that he can check to make sure nothing is really wrong."

"Edward stop worrying. I'm an accident waiting to happen remember," I smirked, kissing his cheek, his eyes turned a little darker and I pulled away.

"Addison?" I said accusingly.

"It's just the after affects Bella. Besides if anything happened to you, Edward would never forgive me now would he?"

I was fighting down my slightly mean thoughts as Alice and Jasper threw open the door and rushed towards me. Alice hugged me so tightly that I started to feel dizzy again.

"Thank god you're okay!" she cried, "I had the most horrible vision that you..."

"Hello Alice. How nice to see you again," Addison sang, enveloping Alice in her outstretched arms.

"Addison? You're here?" Alice seemed surprised which didn't happen too often, "But I saw..."

Realization hit Alice's face as she turned to Edward and me, "So the Volturi are checking up on us."

"How long do we have Alice?" Edward asked, panic leaking into his voice.

"We're out of time," Alice replied and the door crashed open behind her.


	6. 2 Reasons

**Still don't own anything but Addison. **

The door crashed open and in ran Carlisle and Esme. They both looked shocked to see Addison. I still how no clue how she knew the Cullen's. I was starting to get the feeling though that I would not like the explanation that was sure to come soon.

"Addison?" Esme asked unsure of what to do.

"Yes, it has been to long Esme," Addison said lightly, giving her a light peck on the cheek.

Esme's eyes flickered to me and Edward then back to Addison. Edward turned to Alice with a confused look on his face. His arm was still wrapped around my waist protectively.

"What did you mean Alice? Who's coming?" Edward asked.

"She's already hear," Alice said turning to Addison, "How long have you been with the Volturi?"

"Oh just for a few decades or so. They really do love my power. I can real humans in for them, find recruits and make everyone, or almost everyone that is, do my bidding."

"You joined the Volturi?" Edward gaped, "But why?"

"I needed something to fill the time I had in my damned existence now didn't I? I mean I never could love another, especially without thinking that they only loved me because of the seeds of desire I planted in their minds to real them in. I had no one. No friends after that little incident a while ago, I'm sure you remember. I had nothing but my power."

Alice looked shocked. Rosalie looked angry and defensive of me, which I found a little odd. All of the boys looked tense.

"Power is a funny thing Eddie. It can make you feel indestructible, give you a reason to continue or give you the means you need to destroy anything that made you unhappy." Addison said with a gleam in her eye.

"It can also corrupt the best of us," Edward replied.

"Or it can make you the best. Either way the taste of power is something you crave once you have a taste of it and after all of our history together Eddie I would have thought that you would realize why I was hear," Addison purred.

"And why are you hear then Addison?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Well actually I am here for two reasons if you must know," Addison started, "Firstly Edward I want you back. Deep down you know that we were meant to be. I am so much better for you then that human girl. Don't you remember all the fun we had?"

"Actually I remember telling you that I wasn't interested," Edward snapped, "And don't talk about my Bella like that. So what is the second reason?"

"Aro sent me to monitor the situation here. We want to know what your little human's powers will be. You see Edward this isn't solely about you and me. We are intrigued by Bella's immunities and her strange abilities as a human lead us to believe that she is the one we have been looking for."

**Sorry i know this is a short chapter but the next ones will be longer and everything about Addison's history with Edward will come out as well as why the Volturi are so interested in Bella.**


	7. A Mix of Emotions

"What are you talking about?" asked Edward.

"We believe that Bella is going to have a very extraordinary power. We think she will be able to obtain any power she comes in contact with while still being immune to any powers used on her. So she will be able to read minds like Edward and Aro, see the future like Alice, control emotion like Jasper, inflict pain like Jane or even kill people like Alex can. These are only the beginnings of what we think she will be capable of. She will be like a super vampire, a new breed if you will. She will be invincible. That is why we are so interested in you, Bella. You could change our world. You can help us," Addison explained.

"As tempting as that all sounds Addison I'm sorry but I'm going to have to pass on joining you. I haven't even been changed yet," I answered.

I tried to digest what she was telling me. I mean I was going to be immortal, positively gorgeous AND powerful? Wow. Not to mention that I would be with the man I loved for eternity and have my family around me forever.

"Well you see Bella there may come a time when the choice is no longer yours. We will be watching you and eventually you will have to be ready," Addison said with an edge to her voice, "Well it has been nice seeing all of you. It really has been too long. Well since I see that you are preoccupied with your human friend here I think I'll just be on my way. Oh and Eddie. Do be more careful. I heard about that little stunt you pulled in Voltera. It really would have been a shame if you forced our hand. Death is not the worst thing we can do to you."

With that Addison practically danced from the room and out of the house. She got into a very flashy car and sped off, turning back to face us with a grin on her face. Edward and Emmett had matching grim expressions on their faces while Jasper sent calming waves over them that barely seemed to help.

"So..." I started, "She seemed to know you pretty well _Eddie_."

I knew that Edward hated being called Eddie. He had asked me, or told me rather, not to ever call him that and now I figured I knew why he despised it so much. It reminded him of her.

"Bella, I think I owe you an explanation," Edward said, whisking me up to his room.

I stared into his eyes. They were filled with a mix of emotions that I couldn't decipher- or maybe it was just that I didn't want to.


	8. You've Got Some Explaining to Do

**Still don't own Twilight...**

Edward swept me upstairs and set me down on the bed. I could tell already that I would not like what came next. I just had to know though. Was this his ex-girlfriend? Had he- the perfect gentleman who had sworn to me that I was the only one who mattered, the only one who he had ever truly loved, and the one who had changed his existence- lied to me? Was the reason I he was so unhappy before he met me because he had been pining for this Addison person? Ugh. I could hardly stand the tension in the room. I raised an eyebrow, ready to hear his side of this twisted story.

"So," I started, "How do you know Addison..._ Eddie_?"

He grimaced as I called him the pet name she had called him. I remembered vividly being asked- or really told- to never call him Eddie. It was the name that made him so angry and the one that Emmett used to torture him during their fights. Did it cause him pain because it made him think of her? The vampire, which was eternally young and had unfathomable beauty, that even, topped Rosalie's?

"Please Bella don't call me that," he said quietly, stopping his pacing and sitting on the edge of the bed, not even getting close enough to touch me.

"Well _Addison _seems to think that it's a nice pet name for you," I muttered.

"Bella, I owe you an explanation," Edward started.

"Where have I heard this before?" I muttered sarcastically.

Edward chose to ignore that last remark. I had to admit that was hitting a bit below the belt- well okay a lot below the belt. I sighed and looked into his eyes. They were dark- not quite black but definitely not the usual colour when he was in a good mood.

"I have known Addison for about 60 or so years now. I met her during my rebellious stage- a time in my life that I am not particularly proud of," he started, "I was fed up as you have already heard and decided that I wanted to go somewhere where I could really get away from anything. Alaska was too close to Denali and I knew that Tanya would surely be in contact with Alice or Esme. So I decided to go to South America."

"What is it with you and South America? Always running off to the beaches," I murmured sarcastically.

"While I was there I got into a bit of trouble with some of the local vampires. They wanted me to join them but I refused so they decided to make me join or kill me. I fled the area and found a band of fairly miss-mashed vampires. Addison was one of them. I had no idea what her power was. I thought that I was falling in love when she used it on me. I couldn't understand how everything was happening so fast. But then again I had never loved anyone so I had no idea what it should have felt like. I was so dumbfounded that I didn't even realize that she was doing the same thing to every man she came across until I walked in on her and one of the people I had considered my friend. When I saw her and him together her gift broke on me and I realized what she was doing. I was so upset and ashamed of myself. I couldn't believe that I had actually fallen for her. I couldn't even fathom the fact that I had been so attached to her. Ugh. If only I could go back and do things differently. But Bella you need to know that I never really loved her. What I felt was an illusion she forced upon me. It wasn't real. It wasn't and isn't anything even close to as strong as what we have. There are lots of things you don't know about me Bella. But I need you to trust me when I say that nothing could ever happen to make me stop loving you," Edward finished.

I took his hand in mine and stared into his eyes, " I know that Edward. And I will always love you too."

He planted a kiss on my cheek before whispering to me softly that he loved me. I kissed his cold, marble lips. He sent tingles down my spine as our kiss deepened. His hands held me firmly against his perfect body and my hands played with his hair. As he broke away he rested his forehead against mine.

He chuckled as he said my signature line, "Stupid need to breathe."

I laughed and walked back downstairs with him. Alice and Rosalie were chattering amongst themselves. When I went into the family room Carlisle and Esme came out of the kitchen and asked me if everything was all right.

"That was quite the fall you had Bella. Are you sure you're alright?" Carlisle asked concerned, "I think I should probably examine you to make sure you don't have a concussion or anything of the sort."

"Don't worry Carlisle, I've had worse. I'll be sure to tell you if I'm feeling dizzy or anything. I know the drill."

He laughed silently, "You certainly do."

I sat down on the couch and stared at Alice who had the most peculiar look on her face. She was grinning like the Chesire cat and I was excited but also very, very scared to know why. Rosalie had a smug look on her face, obviously knowing that I would probably not react well to anything Alice was going to tell me I was doing.

"So Alice? Are you going to tell me what you are so obviously trying to hide?" I asked.

Edward tensed as he sat down beside me, swinging me into his lap. He let out a low growl and held me protectively.

"Definitely not Alice," He said, venom seeping into his voice.

"Why not? It's tradition you know. Maybe Bella wants to have one," Alice said pointedly.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, exasperated.

"Don't even go there Alice," Edward said, "I'm sure Bella wouldn't want to go to one."

Rosalie had a smirk on her face as I asked again, "WHAT?"

"Oh Bella surely you can guess. You're smart enough. Put two and two together. Edward is being overly sensitive and protective of you which is nothing unusual but it's because of a tradition that he doesn't approve of."

I stared at her blankly until a thought dawned on me, "Alice?"

"Yes," she laughed.

"Are you throwing me a bachelorette party?" I asked laughing.

"Well of course. It took you long enough!" Alice laughed.

"Bella you don't have to go along with this just to make Alice happy," Edward said.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not. This is going to be so great Alice! I can't wait. When do you want to have it?" I asked excited and laughing inwardly because I knew Edward was going to be miffed that I was doing this willingly.

'We'll go tomorrow night! It is going to be a blast Bella! I promise! This will be one night you will never ever forget!" Alice gushed, hugging me tightly.

Once Alice had let go of me I could feel Edward's gaze burning a hole through the back of my head. He tuned me around to face him and gave me a strange look. Did I detect a hint of jealousy?

"Bella. You do not have to do this. You can stay home and watch movies for all I care but you do not have to do this. Heck why don't you go down to La Push or something," he said pleading.

"Oh silly Edward. I want to go. It is going to be a blast! Don't worry Alice and Rosalie will be there," I said.

"That is exactly what I'm worried about," he muttered as Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

**HEY PEEPS! As i promised this chapter is fairly long (compared to the last two chapters). And yes the next chapter is the BACHELORETTE PARTY!! Woo HOO!! Things are gunna get wild!! Review please. I have gotten a good response and thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed.**


	9. Driving Edward Crazy

I...do...not...own...Twilight... : (

**Driving Edward Crazy!**

Alice was of course going crazy with her ideas for a bachelorette party but to be honest I really wasn't worried. This was going to be my last hurrah I guess you would say. The last time I would be single for the rest of eternity. It was also fun to drive Edward a little bit crazy now and then. I loved it when he was jealous just like he thought I was cute when I was jealous of one of the many girls that were crushing on him. Alice decided that we would go to a posh little club in the Upper East Side of Manhattan and knowing how she liked to drive it would take us practically no time to get there for our wild night of partying. After partying it up we were heading to a little pastry shop that Alice apparently simply adored on the way home. She then decided we would come back to the Cullen's for a full-on girly day of movies and makeovers. This would obviously be a fairly long party but I didn't care for once. This was going to be amazing and nothing would get in the way.

I wasn't worried about the party but something else was on my mind. I sat in the living room at the Cullen's just staring into space. I really should have done this a while ago but with everything that had happened with Jake, Charlie, Addison and everything I had been distracted. I sat there for a while. Edward came down from his room and sat with me, stroking my hair lovingly.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward, breaking me away from my trance like state.

"About something I should have done a while ago," I replied.

"And what would that be?" he asked, "You know it drives me crazy when you keep your thoughts from me."

"Yes," I smiled, "Now you feel just like everybody else."

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked softly.

"I'm thinking about how I am going to tell Renee," I said.

"Oh. I was hoping that you would be thinking of an excuse to get out of the bachelorette party," he smiled crookedly.

"Edward I told you already! I really do want to go to this bachelorette party," I said exasperated.

"But just tell me why this is so important," he pleaded.

"It's just. I don't really know what to tell you Edward. I mean it's kind of like a...tradition I guess. It's just something that every girl looks forward to when she thinks about her life and getting married," I tried to explain.

"Well you just have to promise me something," he said.

"And what would that be?" I laughed.

"I'm serious Bella. If any guys there give you any trouble I want you to promise that you will call me and I'll come and get you. And that applies to seeing vampires too," he instructed.

"Oh Edward. You worry way to much," I smiled, "And don't worry I won't go running off to Vegas with any dark and mysterious strangers from New York. That's our think remember. And besides I much prefer bronze hair. That's my type," I laughed remembering when he had reassured me that brunettes were his types over blondes.

"Don't you dare Bella soon to be Cullen!" Alice screeched from wherever she was.

I laughed and turned back to Edward. The thought of me running off- which I obviously could and would never do- hadn't even crossed his mind. I gave him a light kiss and his black eyes lightened to a caramel colour- not quite as light as they could have been though.

"So any ideas on how to tell Renee?" I asked him.

"Just come out with it. I'm sure she will come around Bella. She loves you," Edward reassured me.

"Alright," I said walking over to the phone and dialing my mother's house.

I waited as the phone buzzed. I was extremely nervous. The phone stopped ringing and went to voice-mail. I cursed my luck. Sheesh. I had finally worked up the courage to tell her and now she wasn't home. I decided that I would chicken out if I didn't tell her now even if it was on voicemail so I began.

"Hi Uhm, Mom and Phil. Well, how are you guys? I'm good and I Uhm...have some well pretty big news. I or um we, me and Edward I mean um.. Well."

"Out with it Bella," Edward smiled playfully.

"We're getting married," I blurted into the phone, "Um well yea. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

I hung up the phone. I was dreading Renee phoning me back. Ugh. She was going to do some major screaming into that phone. As soon as I sat down the phone rang again. I jumped and forced myself to go pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Renee screamed into the phone, "I can't believe you! You leave me a message on my answering machine to tell me that you are engaged? What mother would want to be told in a message? It's bad enough you live so far away that you can't just say it right to me so that I can hug you but then you go and leave a message? Oh well. But next time you have big news I want to hear it straight from you not from Phil while he's checking messages."

"So you aren't mad about the engagement?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad? I raised a smart girl. You know what will make you happy and I respect your decisions. And I know that boy really loves you Bella. You two will be okay," Renee said.

"Thanks mom," I cried into the phone and after a few more minutes of chatting I hung up.

I was really happy that Renee had responded to the news happily. I had actually been expecting some type of talk to try and change my mind. Edward smiled and pecked my cheek.

"See Bella? Everything is going to be fine," he smiled, "So what do you want to do now?"

"She isn't doing anything with you right now Edward. I'm stealing her. We are prepping for her bachelorette party," Alice chimed.

Edward groaned.

"Oh Edward relax," I sighed, "Hey! Why don't you have a bachelor party? I bet you would have a great time."

Emmett and Jasper came running down the stairs at this, beaming, "Oh, don't worry Bella. We'll make sure that our little Eddie Teddy here has a proper bachelor party before he ties the knot. Don't you remember my bachelor party Edward?"

"Yes! Vividly!" Edward growled, "And if you pull any of the crap you did at that party I will personally steal Bella away and take her to Vegas and you will be left to deal with the wrath of Alice."

I laughed. Alice scooped me up and ran me to her room. She had invitations laid out on her bed. I noticed that there were some outfits with funny nametags on them but I didn't have time to read them as she pushed me towards the awaiting invitations.

"So Bella, who are we inviting?" Alice asked.

"What? You can't just look into the future and see?" I laughed, looking down at the cards. There were only 4 cards there. 3 of them were filled out.

"Well as you can see you are still debating about inviting Jessica Stanley," Alice replied, "Why don't you want her there?"

"Well Jake imprinted on her," I said, "And I think it would be kind of well weird if she was there I guess."

"Oh well in that case she is definitely not invited," Alice said.

Alice and I chatted for a while but it was getting dark outside and I knew that Charlie would want to see me now if I was going to spend the next few days with Alice, Rosalie and Angela. Edward drove me home and told me that he would meet me upstairs.

"Hey Dad," I called.

"Bells? What have you been up to today?" Charlie asked from in front of the TV.

"Well nothing much. I called Mom and told her the news," I said.

"And how did she take it?" he laughed.

"Surprisingly well," I replied, "Anyway I'm beat. Night dad," I said going up the stairs.

I got ready for bed and went back to my room where Edward was waiting for me. I crawled under the covers and snuggled against him. He hummed my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep.

**Get ready for the bachelorette party of the century in the next chapter : )**


	10. Wild Parties and An Unhappy Edward

**Still don't own a thing. : ( **

**And yes here it is finally! The party you have all been waiting for! This has some "suggestive" content-** **but nothing too bad. : P**

Now that everything had been straightened out with Renee I could finally relax and just focus on having fun at my Bachelorette Party! I couldn't wait! I had been over at the Cullen's all day. I spent most of the morning with Edward so he could have his fix before he was forced into having a bachelor party with the inventors of the term 'party animal's' themselves- Emmett and Jasper.

I sat on the edge of Alice's bed; clothes strewn everywhere as Alice decided what outfit I would wear. Rosalie was curling my hair and had already made a medium sized puff at the crown of my head. She put in a sparkly clip and made my curls messy and slightly sexy. As she misted my hair with hairspray Alice finally came to a decision and told me to change into an outfit that she was happy with.

I pulled on the ultra-denim mini skirt- which Edward would surely say was WAY too short if I was going to be dancing with other guys- and a low cut midnight blue halter that shimmered in the light. She tried to hand me a pair of stilettos that matched my halter. I grimaced.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Don't worry Bella. I can already see that you will be wearing these and you won't fall. I guess it's your lucky day," she teased.

I took the shoes and put them on. I had to admit this outfit was hot. My hair suited it perfectly too. Alice called me over to her make-up counter and started working on my face. She dusted some silver shadow onto my eyelids and lined my eyes with a black liquid pen. Then she gave me some fruity lipgloss to finish off with. I looked in the mirror and was quite shocked actually at my appearance. I certainly didn't look like plain, little Bella Swan.

"Edward is going to be so jealous that we are taking you to a club looking like that," Alice grinned.

Rosalie laughed, "Yea Bella. He will definitely be drooling when he sees you."

I laughed and waited for the girls to get ready. Alice came out in a tiny purple tank top and a black mini with matching heels. Rosalie of course looked stunning as usual in a red mini with a black tube top. We still had to go pick up Angela on our way out of town so we decided that it was time to head out.

Alice and Rosalie beat me down the stairs of course and went to say goodbye to Jasper and Emmett who were in the study talking to Carlisle, leaving me to say goodbye to Edward. I walked down the stairs and actually didn't trip- maybe Alice was right. Edward came out into the hall and stared at me. I laughed inwardly. Usually it was me doing the ogling but I realized that he was having a hard time looking away from me.

"Just where do you think you are going looking so amazing?" he asked me.

"Out with the girls for my bachelorette party," I replied smiling.

"Oh are you now?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said.

Before I could say anything else Edward had whisked me up to his bedroom and had me on the bed. He kissed me with a passion that I remembered from the meadow.

"Silly vampire," I giggled, "You are going to make me late."

"You aren't going anywhere dressed like that," he laughed kissing my neck.

"Alice will have your head you know," I laughed again moving his mouth back to mine.

I broke away, trying to catch my breath when I heard a loud crash.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! What do you think you are doing?" Alice yelled.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me from under Edward, "Come on Bella we are leaving."

Edward frowned, "That skirt is far too short if you are going to be dancing with other guys."

I laughed and stuck out my tongue at him, "How did I know you would say that? Anyway I like this outfit so I am not changing."

"I like that outfit too... a little too much."

With that Alice pulled me down the stairs at vampire speed and seated me in her bright yellow Porsche. Rosalie was in the back seat and we were speeding off before I knew it to Angela's house. When we got there Angela was waiting outside wearing a cute little black dress with heels. She was holding a pink and white striped bag that Alice put in the trunk. Angela got in and sat beside Rosalie.

"Hey Bella. Happy Bachelorette Party!" she squealed.

"Thanks Angela. You look really pretty. That dress is so cute on you," I complimented her.

"Thanks. So where are we off to?" Angela asked.

"This really fun little club Rose and I came across on one of our nights out," Alice explained laughing.

Before we knew it- I mean Alice really does drive scary fast- we were at a posh little club. There was a line down the street but Alice led us right up to the bouncers, who let us, pass into the club. Inside the lights were shining down on the dance floor, the music blaring. The dancers swayed back and forth to the beat. This club was live and it looked like so much fun. Alice led us out onto the dance floor and a new song started. It was faster and we started dropping moves and swaying our arms in the air. It was so much fun. A group of guys who were sitting at the bar were staring at us. One of them seemed to be plucking up the courage to come over to us. He glanced back at his friends and walked over to our group. I figured he would go for Rosalie but to my surprise he came right over to me and started to dance.

"Hey," he said, "I'm Nick."

"Bella," I said over the music.

"Would you like to get a drink?" he asked.

I looked at Alice who was laughing and urging me to go and live up my last party night as a single woman.

"Sure," I said, following him to the bar.

"One scotch on the rocks and..." he said glancing at me.

"A pomegranate martini," I said.

The bartender gave us our drinks and went to serve the next couple sitting down the bar.

"So what's your story?" Nick asked.

"Well I'm at a bachelorette party at the moment," I said.

"Oh really? Well I hope she is having a good time before she ties herself to some guy," he said.

"Oh don't worry. She is seriously in love with her fiancé. I don't know what she would do without him. And honestly he is probably the most gorgeous man on the planet," I said, laughing inwardly because he obviously didn't think I was the one getting married.

"Well he can't be as good looking as I am. I am quite the catch you know," he said- damn this guy could have been Mike Newton's brother.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure you are," I said, "But if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my friends before they start to worry."

"Don't worry Bella. I'm sure the bride can get along without you for a few minutes- or hours?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed, "Sorry but I have to go and check on my bridesmaids. I'm sure they wouldn't want the bride to be off with any random guys for too long. This is supposed to be a girls night out."

"Wait, you're the," he stuttered.

"Bride? Yes I am," I smiled, turning on my extremely high heels and walking towards Alice and the others.

"Well, Bella who was that?" Rosalie smirked.

"That was a guy who could quite possibly be related to Mike Newton," I replied.

After a bit more dancing we decided to liven things up a bit. A cute group of guys walked in. Alice and Rosalie laughed, obviously having the same idea.

"Girls I think it's time for some role playing," Alice sang.

"Oh I know what we're doing!" Angela laughed, "Can I be Savannah?"

"Sure Angela," Rosalie replied, "And I'll be Sandy."

"I call being Tila," I laughed at that, Alice had been watching a few too many episodes of Tila Tequila lately.

"Uhm...I guess I'll be," I thought for a second before answering, "Ellie?"

The four girls strutted over to the boys and gave them their best accents. Angela was talking with a Southern accent while Rosalie tried out an Australian one. Alice was mixing some Spanish into her conversation and I was using a British accent that I had practiced to a tee one summer when some friends and me had been obsessed with Harry Potter books.

We decided it was time to ditch and told the boys we would be back in a minute, we just wanted to go freshen up. But of course we fled to Alice's car. I killed myself laughing the whole way and got into her car. As we swapped stories and funny lines that we had fed to those poor boys. That boy Toby that I had been flirting with really was quite cute I thought. He had even given me his number and e-mail. Edward wouldn't like that. I laughed to myself. Speeding down the highway Alice got us to that pastry shop in no time. It had just opened. Wow. I hadn't realized how long we had been at that club. Edward would probably be having a fit right now.

We went into the shop and bought some donuts and coffee for Angela and myself. Rosalie said she simply wasn't hungry while Alice said that eating and driving made her carsick. I tried to hide a smile as she said this to a totally unsuspecting Angela.

After having more girly chats in the car we got back to the Cullen's house to watch some movies and open presents. Alice insisted we watch Father of the Bride 1 and 2, while Rosalie decided that Mean Girls and the Wedding Crashers would make the party more enjoyable. Angela decided that A Walk to Remember was going on the play list. By the time we were done the entire day was almost done. My bachelorette party had turned into more of a girls/pre-wedding weekend. Angela and I decided that we really did need to sleep. We hadn't slept in what seemed like forever. We had been going on pure adrenaline and sugar for about 28 hours straight. I was exhausted.

I woke up to find that the Cullen's family room was clean and that the only thing out of place was a pile of presents that I hadn't opened yet. Rosalie and Alice smiled at me. Angela rolled over and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Ready to open your presents?" Alice asked.

"Uhm," I said- I could just imagine what Alice and Rosalie had gotten me.

I took the package that Alice handed me and opened it carefully. I reached in to find the laciest and most see-though little get-up I had ever seen. It was a dark blue baby-doll with a matching thong. It was extremely low cut and really didn't cover anything at all. Alice laughed, as my cheeks burned red. Angela laughed along with her.

Rosalie handed me a bag that was obviously going to contain something very embarrassing. I hesitantly pulled out a box that had a- oh my god. It was a French maid get up. The skirt was even shorter then the one I had worn to go clubbing. I laughed despite myself.

Angela's was next. I wondered what shy, modest Angela would have picked out. I opened the box and laughed. It was a box of flavored body icing. Angela was blushing and telling me that it really did have some good flavors.

I raised an eyebrow at her; "Oh did you try some with Ben?"

Angela blushed and looked out the window, "Hey the boys are back!"

I looked out the window. Sure enough Edward was walking up the driveway with a very mad look on his face. Alice and Rose hid the presents laughing the whole time.

Edward stormed into the house and stopped in the entrance to the family room, "I am never ever going to go to any parties thrown by Emmett or Jasper ever again in my entire existence!"

**my oh my what did those two do to edward? :P find out in the next chapter of star crossed...**


	11. Edward's Wild Night

**Still don't own Twilight or Edward : (**

I laughed as I saw Edward's grouchy and extremely unhappy face. Emmett and Jasper who looked like they had at least enjoyed themselves followed him. Alice and Rosalie were laughing, obviously they knew about some of the plans for Edward's bachelor party.

"So did you have fun?" I asked, laughing.

"No! I am never going to another party with those two ever again," he steamed.

"What did they do? It couldn't have been that bad," I grinned.

Angela was laughing along with Rosalie and Alice. Edward's face really was just absolutely priceless.

"I'm gunna get going Bella. I had a great time," Angela said, giving me a hug.

"Give me the details later," she whispered, thinking that I would only be able to hear her.

After she had left Edward took me up to his bedroom and still looking very irritable kissed me.

"I missed you," he said, "My party was horrible."

"That's too bad. Mine was amazing! It was the best party I have ever been to!" I gushed.

His face fell even more, "I hope that you didn't meet anyone you liked too much."

"Never," I whispered, kissing him playfully, "So tell me what you boys were up to."

"You really don't want to know. You may just go and kill Emmett and Jasper," he grimaced, "Actually on second thought I would like that."

"So..?" I asked.

"Well we started off going to this little club called Ice and then after a while Emmett and Jasper got bored and decided to bar hop. We went to a couple other places. Then Emmett and Jasper pull me into this club that I hadn't heard of before. And strangely enough they were blocking me from their minds. That really should have tipped me off. They left to go dance and I was sitting at the bar when this guy comes up behind me and grabs my..." Edward said.

I was practically dying. I was on the bed killing myself laughing. That was a total Emmett thing to do.

"Then this guy flashes some cash in front of me and tells me he has a room upstairs," Edward told me.

"He... He asked you to...he thought you were a..." I sputtered still rolling around laughing uncontrollably.

"It's not funny Bella. I told the guy to back off and I had to drag the two idiots out of the club," he fumed.

"Actually that is hilarious," I laughed, holding my sides.

"And to make it all worse Addison was there for some reason and she saw the whole thing."

"Hold on," my laughing had stopped and my smile froze, "Addison? Addison was there? Why was SHE there Edward? And why do you care that she saw the whole thing."

"I don't know why she showed up there Bella and you know it's not like that. I don't care what she thinks," he said.

"Then why did you say that it was all worse because she saw the whole thing?" I asked, getting jealous.

"It was just really embarrassing Bella. It would probably be comparable to that happening to you and Jacob witnessing the whole thing," he said with distaste, "You know you are very cute when you're jealous."

"Alright alright," I sighed, "But if she keeps following you around I may just have to kick her but when I'm a vampire."

He grinned, "You don't have to be jealous Bella. I only have eyes for you."

I smiled. He hugged me tightly and I shivered. Noticing that I was cold Edward ran downstairs and got my sweater. He was back in a matter of seconds and placing my sweater around my shoulders. He turned and bent to the ground, picking up a napkin that had fallen out of the sweater of my sweater. It was the one that boy named Toby had given me at the bachelorette party. His number and e-mail were scrawled across it and Edward frowned as he read it.

"But aparently I'm not the only one," he muttered.


	12. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I sob do not own Twilight or any recognizable characters just like I didn't own it last week or the week before. **

**Anyways sorry this took so long to post. I have been sick for the past week or so and I just finally got over it so I got my but out of bed and started writing again. I was debating how to continue and I decided that I am going to try and move more quickly to the wedding and Bella becoming a vampire because I already kinda know where this story is going and the juicy action will happen really once she goes through her transformation. And btw my birthday is tomorrow :P so maybe I will leave you a guys a loot bag in the form of dum dum dun dum...The Wedding! Anyways on with the story...**

Getting Ready

Alice was no doubt in her glory. We had our fun at the bachelorette party and now the wedding is only a week away. I have to admit that I am ecstatic. I am finally one step closer to get what I want- Edward for eternity. Alice who obviously already planned every single detail has finally been letting me in on some of the wedding details. Of course I had veto power when she had been originally planning it but when Alice wants something she has a way of always getting it – at least almost always. I really didn't mind her over the top planning style this time though. I knew that I wanted this to be perfect and Alice would make sure it was just that. This would be the last time for me to be with Charlie, Renee, Phil, and my friends from Forks and Angela. Jake had NOT been invited. I made sure of that. I couldn't put wither one of them through that and knowing Jake when I said 'I do" he probably would have phased or something and attacked Edward. I wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to Angela either. She had been such a good friend to me- she even stuck around when I was going through my zombie stage. But despite what I was giving up it would be worth it. Any other couldn't match the love that I feel for Edward and soon we would be together- forever. I was going on anticipation high at the moment, as I liked to call it. Edward kept telling me to relax when he would slip into my room at night and find me still sitting bolt upright in my bed with a smile on my face as I twirled my ring around my finger. This continued for the remainder of the week until it was the day I had been waiting for. In about 6 hours or so I was going to become Bella Cullen. It had a nice ring to it.

There was a knock on the door downstairs and I rushed to go get it, nearly falling down the stairs as I caught myself on the railing. Alice was supposed to come over and get ready with me. Angela and Rosalie would follow too since they were my bridesmaids. I grabbed the doorknob and turned ready to give Alice and excited hug. I swung open the door and Alice danced inside giving me a quick hug before calling out for Jasper to bring in her boxes. Jasper came into the house and continued to put boxes up into my room filled with what I could only guess were beauty supplies and hair accessories. When everything had been brought upstairs Alice shooed Jasper out f the house and pulled me upstairs, chattering lightly the whole time.

"Well Bella, this is it," she smiled, "You are finally getting married and it is going to be perfect! Renee and Esme are getting things ready and they'll come meet us here after they're done."

I laughed and threw her a smile.

"So let's get started shall we?" Alice said as I heard some footsteps coming up the stairs, "That must be Rose and Angela."

Sure enough Rose and Angela came into my bedroom. Rose started on my hair, while Angela helped do my nails and of course Alice my make-up. This was the one time that I didn't mind playing Bella Barbie- in fact I actually loved this. Maybe Alice and Rose were finally starting to rub off on me a bit. I laughed inwardly as Alice scolded me, telling me to stop fidgeting.

Rosalie curled my hair into perfect ringlets before taking the majority of them and effortlessly pinning them into a twist. Tiny curls framed my face and she continued by placing tiny, jeweled pins around the twist, adding some glitter. Angela did a standard French Manicure and laughed as she winked and painted my toenails red. I laughed at this- such a symbolic colour. Alice was having a ball, I could tell. She lined my eyes with just a hint of black liner and used a shimmery pink eye shadow on me. She didn't use any blush because me being me obviously didn't need any. Then she finished it off with a coat of red lipstick.

Alice wouldn't let me look in the mirror until I was finally done and ready to put my dress on. Alice led me over to where she had hung my dress up and helped me zip up the back. Then she gently placed the veil on my hair and handed me a pair of blue stilettos that I was sure to break my ankle in.

Alice winked at me and laughed, "Don't worry I have seen this whole wedding in my mind and you won't fall."

I sighed and put them on. I guess they could be my something blue. I hadn't really thought about the old saying until now, realizing that I did in fact have one of each. Something old- the vintage lace veil Alice had gotten a very long time ago. Something new- the necklace Alice had insisted that I wear. Something borrowed- my mother's pearl hair comb that she had worn at her own wedding. And something blue- my death trap shoes.

After I had finally put everything on Alice pulled me over to the mirror. I gasped. I looked amazing. I actually, finally looked like I belonged next to Edward, like I wasn't just some plain human girl. I gave all three girls a hug and whispered a heart-felt thank you. Alice and Angela smiled and hugged me back. Rose had a smug look on her face as usual- one that was probably trying to tell me that I still wasn't as beautiful as her but I really couldn't care less. This was going to be the happiest day of my life.


End file.
